LA MALDAD EN TUS OJOS
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: la vida es un camino lleno de piedras, cada una nos va cambaindo si haci lo desamos, a un miembro de la banda de Shane le ha llegado un suceso que le dio un giro a su personalidad, Eli Shane y Eliza Blake (oc, madre de Trixie) veran los sucesos detras del cambio para traer de vuelta a Trixie... ¿lo lograran? (notita den like a nuestra pagina, nos buscan en face como NAT and ASH)
1. Chapter 1 descubriendo tu ser

Desde ese momento me volví una persona fría e inexpresiva aunque yo sentía que no era la misma de antes no puedo cambiar, tú me has vuelto así… simplemente es eso…. Yo pensé que te correspondía pero al ver que me dejaste por helena me heriste tanto y al ver cómo se besaban solo te desee una cosa… si no estás con migo pero estas feliz, es porque te mereces algo mejor… y la tenían al frente en sus labios besándola, ella solo se retiró silenciosamente…

Nadie la volvió a ver desde ese día, aun 10 años después no se sabe su paradero, ese día el refugio se sintió muy solo y sin saber la causa o a donde se fue la banda decidió buscarla, todos estos años pero actualmente se rindieron ese mismo día el Shane pensaba en esa chica que dejo ir sencillamente su mejor amiga… su princesa… se había ido, el desde ese día se empeñó en buscarla movió cielo y tierra para hacerlo, pero no lo encontró ahora más maduro estaba y sabia que ya no hay esperanza que definitivamente la perdió… en ese momento suena la alarma, claro el mal nunca descansa a pesar de la tristeza aparente iba a luchar contra cualquier amenaza para proteger bajoterra…

* * *

Sabes eres una chica muy hermosa…-dijo un chico muy serio- ¿así?- él se acercó más a su boca- demasiado hermosa, tu forma malvada me atrae siempre…- ella le dio una sonrisa malvada- ¿así?- él sonrió malvadamente- hace… me fascinas-

- Sabes que soy muy seria- dijo volviendo a su rostro inicial… frio- si lo sé yo igual,- dijo volviendo a un tono neutro- y ¡crees que soy emo como tú?- dijo ella riendo- si somos emos, los emos no se divierten pero hoy me quiero divertir contigo un rato…- dijo aquel chico mientras la cargaba y la lanzaba a su cama- ya para…-él le dio una sonrisa- sabes yo soy frio con todos pero no soy frio contigo dijo acercándose más hasta que…-

-¡Mike!- ella coloco una sonrisa coqueta- pon tu cara de serio que blakk te quiere ver-

Por supuesto… Trixie…-

* * *

Por ahí sonó la alarma Elí decidido a que no se dejaría tumbar y que algún día la encontraría… cueste lo que cueste y cuando la encuentre le daría un beso y le confesaría su amor aun así el tuviera novia, siempre estuvo muy enamorado de ella y nunca se lo dijo por eso le dolió tanto su partida, sus compañeros no ayudaban hasta pronto decía que estaba muerta (hay pronto u.u) cuando llego no se imaginó que eso pasaría… la encontró solo que del otro lado, el día para él se volvió oscuro y una gran batalla al fin logro alcanzarla y quería entrar en razón pero…- Trixie, que te has hecho estas tan… malvada-

-Cómo vas a ser tan hipócrita, tú fuiste el que me hiso esto- él se enojó como lo culparía de semejante error-ella en si vestía de negro totalmente aunque se veía atractiva no era la excepción, traía unos pantalones ajustados un blusa como la que tuvo antes solo que dejaba ver su cintura, logro ver que uno de sus ojos era rojo lo cual le pareció sospechoso y el otro permanecía verde solo que se veían mínimos detalles de aquel color que solía se su cabello, antes en dos colas ahora hasta debajo de la cintura… tantos años han pasado y nunca pensó que pudiera ver semejante imagen sobre todo con el logo de… blakk en la espalda sencillamente le parecía tan pero tan pero tan traidor que por un momento pensó que era peor que twist-

- ¡sencillamente nos dejaste para unirte a blakk!- ella sonrió malvadamente- solo me uní al ganador, sin rencor niñito bueno- él se enfureció mas lo cual la hiso reír- ¡traidora! No puedo creer que hayas sido mi mejor amiga-

- sabes Eli… los amigos no existen- en ese momento dejo la sonrisa para volverse a una posición fría y neutral-

-sabes Trixie ya no me importa nada ni siquiera dispararte- luego sintió que alguien lo empujo…- dispárale y considérate muerto- dijo un chico alto de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos negros

Empezaron a colocarse rojos de tanta furia era un efecto del agua oscura en humanos consistía en inyectarla de manera pausada y cuidadosa para cualquier fin y uno de sus síntomas eran ojos rojizos por decirlo así venciendo poco o totalmente el ojo natural la otra seria la piel pálida y el ultimo síntoma seria la versión fantasma pero aquello no lo tenia, por un momento pensó que podría ser, pero su efecto en el seria mejorar fuerza o algo así como Trixie eso también le llamo la atención- como te atreves a molestar a mi novia-

-¡novia! Ella es mía aléjate de ella-el rio al escuchar eso- tuya… ¡esta muñeca es mía!- podría haber terminado hasta que- ¿tuya?-la pregunta que hiso la chica dejo un silencio hasta que puso una mirada desafiante-¿Por qué tuya? M… que yo sepa el gran Eli Shane es novio de helena o heli la mejor lanzadora femenina…- dijo aun con su mirada desafiante- aun cuanto intentes no cambiare estoy en mi verdadero lado, siempre poseí una característica, soy algo irritable y sabes ya me aburrí de ti asique si necesitas algo… habla con mi **NO-VI-O** no con migo-

- Trixie, hija… vamos a la fortaleza ya derrotamos de una buena vez a la insoportable banda de Shane- dijo blakk- sebas hay que irnos…

* * *

Sentía todo al revés, fue algo que hice o que dije, la verdad ese cambio tan repentino y brusco de Trixie me dejo destrozado, pero una parte me decía, olvídala es solo una estúpida con cara y cuerpo bonito que piensas ¿eh? ¿Que no hay más mujeres en este mundo? Y otro lado de mi mente sentía ganas de matarme, como podía ser que me pasara esto, en eso vi que llego una chica de cabello castaño claro igual que sus ojos con una piel blanca llamada Helena, ella es la "mejor lanzadora" de bajoterra según el top 10 juvenil de las mejores lanzadoras, en donde Trixie era el segundo lugar, se acercó a él y le pregunto lo siguiente- que tienes Eli-…

-helena yo… estoy triste por lo de Trixie después de tanto buscarla, la encuentro con blakk…

Ella por dentro se sentía vencedora, al fin saco a Trixie de su mente- no pienses en eso piensa en otra cosa, como por ejemplo que harás cuando la venzas- dijo acercándose, Eli le siguió el juego hasta que…

* * *

Lo hiciste bien- le dijo Trixie a su novio- por supuesto NO-VI-A- dijo intimidante mente hasta que la aprisiono contra la pared- en que andábamos- dijo el seriamente-… ibas a abusar de mis labios- dijo ella seductoramente… los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, acariciándose uno al otro, deseándose cada vez más hasta que- ¡Trixie!- ella se separó provocativamente- ¡ya voy Pa!-

-m… siempre te interrumpen- le dijo a su pelinegro- siempre me dejas queriendo más- dijo el besándola en el cuello- m… eso por ahora no debo irme

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo…

Trixie, debido a que ninguno de mis guardias se resiste a disimular verte- dijo lanzando una mirada a los jóvenes allí presentes los cuales hicieron como si no la observaban- pienso que podrías distraer al Shane un rato, y por parte de estos atrevidos- dijo refiriéndose a sus guardias- Sebastián tendrá una linda charla con ellos- después de escuchar esto debajo de sus máscaras se pusieron pálidos ese chico los mataría

* * *

Valla blakk sigues igual a como te deje- dijo una mujer alta entrando- solo, miserable y estúpido- el solo se sorprendió al verla- que quieres Eliza-

-quiero a mi hija de vuelta

* * *

Encuesta

Que quisieran en el segundo cap.

a)Sangre

b)Lemon

c)Dolor y tragedia

d)Agrega cualquiera que no aparezca

* * *

Hola aquí Ash, este fic va dedicado a Ale, esperaste mucho que la disfrutes

Y a una persona que escribe muy genial Urara-chan no se si estás leyendo esto pero es para ti por dedicarme tu historia, escribe sobre Naruto es muy buena escritora, su perfil es Urara ´ Hatake los invito a leer sus historias…

Bueno si preguntan lo tengo escrito desde el año pasado… no desde el mes pasado si no que no me convencía

Chao

ASH


	2. Chapter 2 dulce tentacion

hola a todos les advierto que este cap es + 18, debido a peticiones de los lectores a leer se dijo:

* * *

Ella fue caminando hacia la oficina de blakk, pasando por los solitarios pasillos pensando, ¿Cuál sería la siguiente orden? hasta que sintió un dolor de cabeza a su mente llego un recuerdo un hombre… ¿ella llorando? Cuando paso eso, bueno nada que no se pueda solucionar con un dolex, pero decidió disimular la confusión aparente- ¿que necesitas padre?-

Trixie, debido a que ninguno de mis guardias se resiste a disimular verte- dijo lanzando una mirada a los jóvenes allí presentes los cuales hicieron como si no la observaban- pienso que podrías distraer al Shane un rato, y por parte de estos atrevidos- dijo refiriéndose a sus guardias- Mike tendrá una linda charla con ellos- después de escuchar esto debajo de sus máscaras se pusieron pálidos ese chico los mataría- ya veo… será divertido- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro- y… por parte de estos lindos guardias- dijo para acorralar a uno contra la pared y decir enojadamente- el ultimo que me vio a escondidas esta dos metros bajo tierra, espero que no les pase a ustedes- dijo para soltarlo repentinamente e irse, a lo que blakk sonrió su niña había crecido, después de tener una aventura con la esposa de su hermano antigua novia de él, se dio el tiempo para pensar si aquel pequeñín era de él, a pesar de la negativa de la madre insistió, y al fin tenía a su hija con él aunque… el agua oscura ayudo…

Eli estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que, la luz de su teléfono se encendió, era un mensaje de un número desconocido y decía "siempre quise tenerte dentro de mí" se sintió extraño de pronto era spam, luego abrió un archivo adjunto y vio una imagen de Trixie, una imagen de la cintura hacia arriba, en su rostro había una mirada seductora y se veía su cintura, Eli noto que no llevaba sostén, solo dos mechones de su cabello largo rojo y liso pasaban por encima de sus pezones hasta perderse bajo la imagen, su vista se nublo y el que era un hombre se éxito pero trato de aclarar su mente pero no podía su imagen era muy difícil de sacar, caminó hasta su baño y decidió tomarse unas pastillas, al salir camino a su cuarto y cuando se dispuso a tomarse el medicamento escucho- tratas de olvidarme…- era Trixie… en ropa interior salió de las sombras de su cuarto, haciendo movimientos seductores-¿Qué quieres?- dijo totalmente serio, acaso ella no tenía novio- quiero ser tuya- dijo acercándose a el- totalmente tuya- dijo echando su cabello hacia atrás -y tu novio…- por dentro ella estaba algo incomoda era buena haciendo esto pero su novio, ella sentía algo por el pero, trabajo es trabajo- olvídate de ese idiota- empezó a besarlo, los dos se besaban apasionadamente, Elí sujeto su cintura desnuda y la pego a su abdomen aun cambiado, ella le mordía el labio pícaramente haciendo que el intente explorar el dulce sabor de su boca, Elí la arrincono contra la pared y coloco las manos de ella sobre su cabeza pelirroja, y continuo con sus besos esta vez haciendo marcas en su cuello, esto no se iba a quedar así, esta chica no escaparía de aquí , porque esta noche no se iría sin que fuera suya y estuviera gritando su nombre, y pensaba dejar muy buenas marcas, cuando la volvió a besar después de tanto tiempo volvió el sentimiento de amor incondicional de antes, no la dejaría ir nunca haría lo que fuera para volver con ella, y si se tenía que enfrentar a ese estúpido a muerte lo haría, la libero de su agarre y la cargo, a lo que ella enrolló sus largas piernas a su abdomen mientras lo besaba con desesperación, el la coloco en la cama y sin cortar el beso se inclinó hacia ella mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, ella separo su boca y se puso encima de él, acto seguido se desabrocho el sostén dejando a Eli babeando, el meditaba acaso ella no era una chica delgada y literalmente "plana", se convertiría en una mujer tan voluptuosa- eres toda una mujer- dijo mirando sus pechos- ¿te lo parezco?- dijo besándolo de nuevo Elí trato de colocarla bajo suyo para mirar mejor sus pechos trato de calcular la talla y pensó en un 36 pero en serio no le dio mucha importancia, la quería como fuera solo se impresiono de semejante cambio pero como le dijo su mama "las niñas se desarrollan una primero que otras ninguna al mismo tiempo", acerco su boca hasta lamer uno de ellos y mordisquearlo suavemente causando un gemido leve, Elí sintió como las ondas de aquel dulce sonido lo asimilaba su cerebro de tal manera que sintió excitación, sintió húmeda su ropa y se dispuso a quedar desnudo frente a Trixie quien sonrió al ver semejante bollo desnudándose frente a ella, la chica atrevida se mordido el labio provocativamente haciendo que el Shane le bajara con necesidad el pantie, de ahí le abrió las piernas y se dispuso a hacerla suya, entro con suavidad para no lastimarla, Trixie sintió nervios ante lo que podría pasar, ella era virgen pero como había dicho antes era un deber para despistarlo, esa noche ella robaría un documento importante del cual se había enterado era una copia del diario de los Shane el cual fue guardado y solo la banda de Shane conoce su existencia, ahí entra ella, ella sabe dónde él lo guardo, salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Eli la envestía rápida y ferozmente- ¡ELI!- gimió mientras sentía al Shane en su interior moverse con fuerza, estaba haciéndolo tan bien mientras jugaba con su intimidad apretando cada parte externa, ella gimió con éxtasis no creía que ese era Eli Shane- te hice gemir mi nombre- dijo con picardía-E-Eli… ¡ah! Continua- el sonrió complacido- no te lo tomes a mal Trixie, no es que no me guste ser dueño de todo este concierto que me estas armando- dijo mientras le tapaba la boca- el contrario me encanta que cantes mi nombre pero… despertaras a los demás y quiero ser el único… que escuche este canto- continuo con su labor mientras ahogaba los gemidos de Trixie, con algo de frenesí empezó a moverse lo más rápido que podía y sintió como Trixie se retorcía a seguido, en tanto a ella sentía descargas de placer en todo su cuerpo y la mano de Elí, por alguna razón no le molestaba sentirse a su merced parece que las cosas así le daban adrenalina para disfrutar del momento por su parte estaba cansándose e Eli lo único que parecía era que no la dejaría dormir ella se veía medio desmallada y su imagen era totalmente divina ante él, su cabello largo suelto, sus ojos brillantes, su piel pura, blanca y pálida sudada, sus senos al aire y su garganta tratando de soltar gemidos fue una imagen excitante, ella de tal manera saco fuerzas de donde no tenía y lo puso bajo ella, empezó a moverse rápidamente, al carajo la virginidad él se la había quitado hace rato con tremenda fuerza, empezó a moverse rápidamente, era una chica que siempre tuvo una gran flexibilidad, de pequeña su madre la llevo a clases de gimnasia rítmica en donde le enseñaron a hacer cosas que cualquier humano no hasta llegar al punto de "doblarse",¿ de dónde salían estos recuerdos?, sintió como Elí con una expresión extasiada lleno su interior, tratando de aguantar los gemidos de Trixie la mano de Elí intentaba no caer, por parte ella fue la que cayó encima del Shane logrando llegar a el deseado orgasmo, para ser primera vez de ambos parecían expertos…

¿Agua oscura?- una voz femenina lleno su oficina- Valla blakk sigues igual a como te deje- dijo una mujer alta entrando- solo, miserable y estúpido- el solo se sorprendió al verla- ¿qué quieres? Eliza-

-quiero a mi hija de vuelta, me han informado en mi posición de trabajo que la has engañado es eso cierto- dijo con una mirada seria- si es cierto pero no la engañe porque ella si es mi hija- dijo blakk con furia- ¡sigues con esa mentira! ¡Llegaste hasta el punto de asesinar a tu hermano! ¡Que no tienes sentido común, atentaste contra la vida de alguien!- luego él le agarro los brazos con fuerza y la atrajo bruscamente- tenías la decisión de quedarte con migo pero te fuiste con ese idiota-

-porque el idiota con el que me case si me enamoro y no me violó- él le apretó fuertemente los brazos- y porque no aceptas que de ese acto salió Trixie- ella hiso un rostro de dolor- ¡porque no! Porque en ese momento ya yo estaba casada algo que no supiste aceptar-

- acaso no te he dicho que te amo- dijo con necesidad hasta que- señor ya nos llegó el agua oscura y ya tratamos la inyección para trixieeeee…- paro en seco al ver a la mujer allí- hola Eliza- dijo normal- hola Morris- dijo con indiferencia y una pizca de enojo- veo que están ocupados así que los dejo…

…

-no me importa que pase ahora, me sueltas y me devuelves a mi hija- dijo tratando de zafarse- hay esa pequeña traviesa está ocupada, más bien hagamos algo por los viejos tiempos- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-¿no estás hablando de?…-el volvió a sonreír a la asustada mujer- en efecto- dijo mientras le daba un beso forzoso, ella trataba de soltarse pero ese hombre era muy exageradamente fuerte y musculoso, era muy pequeña en comparación a él, él le jaló su camisa de botones que se soltó automáticamente por semejante fuerza, ella grito de dolor al sentir como este jalón maltrataba su piel, debido a lo que iba a hacer le dio una patada en sus partes nobles y trato de soltarse, cuando salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la oficina sintió el sonido de una lanzadora a lo que ella alzo sus brazos

Los rayos de luz entraron a aquella habitación en la cual entre las sabanas dos jóvenes compartieron su intimidad, aquellos ojos celestes se abrieron y enfocaron la imagen de una pelirroja que lo abrazaba, durmiendo tranquila, no se comparaba en nada con la mujer sexy pelirroja con la que compartió su cama, esta chica le había hecho sentir como nadie lo ha hecho pero pensándolo bien se dejó llevar de la tentación, ella era del otro lado dejo de meditar cuando vio que ella abría sus ojos esmeralda- hola cariño como amaneciste- dijo ella totalmente entregada a él, sí que actuaba bien pero debía alejarlo para el paso 2-m… contigo al lado quien no estaría bien, sabes me dieron ganas- dijo pícaramente colocándola bajo suyo, hay no la atrapo otra vez debía salir del hueco-m… no hare eso con hambre- dijo antes de un beso rápido- me traerías un desayuno- dijo con cara de perrito regañado- por supuesto boom bom- dijo siendo de la sabana y colocándose sus bóxer, mientras estaba descubierto Trixie se quedó allí esperando a que el llegara o al menos eso creía el, ella corío silenciosamente hasta llegar al armario de Elí sin que él se diera cuenta ella trajo un poco de ropa y la dejo allí mientras hacían lo suyo, abrió el closet y se colocó una camisa larga b blanca y de seda y short debajo y una medias negras hasta medio muslo de allí solo le tocaba algo robar el diario shane… busco entre las cosas de Eli hasta que alguien le tapo la boca, solo sabia que no era Eli- sh... no hables...-

* * *

en el siguiente capitulo

¡ya blakk basta dejame!- dijo aquella mujer mientras sentia a blakk abusando de ella como antes- de aqui no saldras hasta que aclaremos todo...- dijo apuntandole con una boom muerte- haci que quedate quieta

* * *

-¿quien eres tu?- dijo la peliroja extrañada- ¡soy tu madre no me recuerdas!-

-no...

* * *

haci que tenemos un trato...-dijo extendiendo la mano- si pequeño... por Trixie

* * *

queria guerra shane ahora la tendras- dijo el iendose de el lugar con mucho rencor-

* * *

complace al publico

hola hola, aqui es una seccion en donde ustedes opinan

¿quieren mas lemon?

A) si

b) no

¿quien creen que le tapo la boca a Trixie?

¿lo hice bien? o fue basura

A) horrible no leere mas

b) maravilloso me facina

¿que historia quieren que actualize?

a) silencio

b) a kilometros de distancia

C) la clave de sol

d) esta history (lol)

chicos sus peticiones pendientes apareceran en el siguiente cap respondan la seccion en los comentarios y yo si cumplo mis promesas (caballero lol)

chao

Ash


End file.
